Dreaming Flora
by Bronte-Eris
Summary: Flora spends her life day dreaming and training. She sees the past, present and future in her dreams. When Victor Benedict turns up on her secluded island with his brother on a case for the Net. As Flora and Victor keep secrets from each other they discover something that makes everything, a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

The wind rushed past me as I flew, I knew this was a daydream but they always felt so real. "Whooo-hoo!" I soared through the air, diving down into the canopy of the trees. "Yee-ha!"

"Flora!" A breathless voice yelled. "Flora!"

I rolled in the air as I looked down. "Mitzi!?" She stamped her foot and I hit the earth.

I opened my eyes, yanking me from my daydream. "FOR CHRIST SAKE FLORA ALEKSACHA KOLKOVSKI!" My head snapped up at the sound of my full name. Mitzi looming over me with her arms folded, leaning against the dark green picnic table I was sat at. In the middle of an empty courtyard. The trees were going from green to an autumn colour array of reds, browns and gold. Decaying leaves scattered along the floor a cold, brisk wind blowing them along the cobblestone. Although the cold wind hadn't stopped me from coming out to the cold. I was wearing a tartan skirt and knee socks. My black blazer with white piping and buttons was doing little to keep me warm, I regretted not wearing her thermal top underneath the white blouse but it's showed through to easily and I always got told off. Mitzi was in exactly the same.

I looked up at Mitzi. The grey clouds that hung over us where now making way for the dark threatening ones. She sat down next to me. "Day-dreaming?" Mitzi asked, brows raised above her fringe. She forced me to get one a few weeks ago, so we look more alike. Mitzi (actual name Mitsumi Nagata) although born in Shanghai, was a pale Japanese girl, with inky black hair framing her face in the same style as mine. Straight to our midriffs with a fringe. We both had brown eyes and our eye shape was surprisingly similar. But her nose was cuter than mine.

I smiled at her, resting the side of my head on my hand, nodding. "I can't help it." Mitzi and I had been friends since our parents decided to move onto an island in the south Pacific when we were six – and both our middle names meant 'Thunder' Thora for me and Nariko for Mitzi. The island was already occupied by another American family – The Sanders's - that was distantly related to us. There are two houses on the island. The resort type house we all live in was quite large with a board walk that goes out to the docking pavilion on the sea.

Everybody on the island were something called a Savant, born with something most others only dream of having. Powers. With being a Savant comes great…annoyance, you develop shields quickly or other Savants – even non-mind reading Savants – can go through the files in your head. Shields stop others from getting in to your brain. Along with that we have Telepathy and Telekinesis, my brother Vasili can throw people across the room with his mind. I am the only girl out of seven siblings (six other brothers).

I have two very powerful parents, my father can bring buildings down and my mother strong empathy, her eyes changed color with her moods, thankfully mine only flash before returning to their natural brown. I can see the past, present and futures of others by being in their dreams. Cool, right? Sometimes I'm dragged unintentionally into others heads, other times it's for a reason. Most of the time I don't even know whose dreams I'm messing with – Mitzi lets her shields down on purpose so we can waltz around with each other day and night. It's like communicating without telepathy.

"You know why I love the UK?" I asked.

Mitzi copied the way my head rested against my hand. "The weather?" She asked sarcastically.

"I get fireworks on my birthday." The British celebrate the foiling of a plan to blow up the parliament. Guy Fawkes Day; November 5th.

She smiled. "We'll set off some fireworks for your birthday, but can we at least get home before mine?" Mitzi's birthday: August 21st. Current date: August 13th. We were out here being 'trained' for my parents/Mitzi's parents/Sanders family Savant Network. She yanked on my arm. "Come on, everyone will be waiting." I grabbed my backpack and followed Mitzi to the waiting taxi.

Mitzi grimaced as the taxi came to a stop. Standing on the pavement was Natsuko Nagata and Connor Sanders. Natsuko was Mitzi's older sister. Mitzi was yanked out the car by her sister, Connor took my backpack and grabbed my hand. We started running. Yea, running through Heathrow airport is not a good idea.

All together there were

Mitzi and Natsuko Nagata. Four of the Sander's seven kids, Theo, Liam, Oscar and Connor. Then me (Flora) Vasili and Luka. I was number four; about to turn 21, I say about not for another few months.

My bags had arrived with the others, so it was probably being packed into the underbelly of the plan as I spoke…well thought. A loud ding-dong alerted us to an announcement. "Flight 177 to California is now boarding."

Natsuko was the least fun of all of us, most sensible, even she raced with us down the ramp to the flight. One flight attendant looked confused as we waited at the top of the ramp in a ready-to-race style. Others laughed as we started running. And of course Liam won.

The plane was a large jumbo jet, three large rows of seats, two-three-two. I sat in the centre between my brothers. "Oi!" We turned to Natsuko and Mitzi on our right in sync. She pulled back a second a little creped out by it. "Pass this to Connor!" She handed a magazine to Luka, who passed it to me, I gave to Vasili who threw it – not by telekinesis – at Connor's head.

"From Natsuko." Connor met his soulfinder, Heidi – a spiteful piece of... never mind. She hates us all and we hate her. Connor enjoys the fact that we all argue, he sits back with a cold drink and watches us all go for her. Still they're getting married in September. Our peaceful island will be filled with people like her for a few days and no one is looking forward to anything but the food. Don't get me wrong we are happy for Connor, more than happy, but I wish our creator had given him someone who deserves him. One time, when she was sleeping in the guest room for blaming Connor on something non-existent we got our payback by climbing up the side of the house and letting the lizards in. Screaming is a lovely sound to wake up to.

The doors closed and someone announced take-off. Luka took my hand as his fear of flying heightened. I squeezed back comfortingly. "And off we go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people I need criticism! Constructive Criticism I mean, not 'you're writing is awful go die in a pit of despair' type of criticism because that's just plain bullying I mean, 'good job, you could just improve here, here and there.' and so on, so forth, and whatnot. Thank you in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Sky. **

**(Creepy Brontë) For Now. Mwahaahahahahahaha. **

**Okay then well, here's is the second installment of...Dreaming Alma. *Hold For Applause***

**P.S. Crystal never did that quick soulfinder search at Trace's wedding. **

Victor

I stared at the computer screen in front of me. Uriel had told me of a new case from the Net. A new network of Savants was slowly arising. Spreading over the world.

_Great another group of power mad criminals. _I thought clicking through my other emails and rolling a pencil between fingers. Report. Report. Human Resources. Xav. Xav. Xav. Memo. Xav. Xav. Geez what did he want? He was probably bored. Or grounded. Or both. I clicked onto one of Xav's random email.

WAZZZUUUP VICKY! I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Xav?" I jumped dropping the pencil, instinctively going for my weapon; the holster was empty, the actual thing was in my draw. Fellow Agent Claire Meadows was hovering beside me. "Vicky."

I relaxed, frowning at her as I picked up the pencil I dropped. "My brother." I turned to face her. Claire was a fair skin woman with wide blue eyes and elaborately styled blonde hair, loose curls hung around her oval face that she often curled around her finger when she was thinking.

Iliya Kolkovski, the youngest agent on the team, an IT analyst who became a field agent last year, rolled over on his chair. "X so that's..." He counted in his head, nodding with each number. "Brother number 5?"

I nodded, placing the pencil in the pot. Boy prodigy Iliya was still a same age myself - almost. He joined the FBI at eighteen the moment he was old enough. "Yes." I turned on my chair to see the both of them.

"Aren't you brother number five?" I asked, Iliya himself had several siblings.

He shook his head and grinned. "Nope, brother number four." He wiggled four fingers for effect.

"But you're the fifth..." He smirked. "Sister." He gave a thumbs up to her.

"You're twins, but you were born before her. That makes you number four as there are no girls before you."

Claire laughed. "You families sound lovely but I'm glad I'm an only child. Me and my mom..." She waved her hand. "Fine by me. Peaceful holidays. Easy."

Iliya picked up one of the few family photos on my desk. Where as he had a large collection - on his computer as well - I had only a few, not really into broadcasting my life. "I live in a large house with not just my immediate family but my cousins as well. Twenty-four as of November,"

"Course you're cousin is getting married." Iliya nodded to Claire.

He chuckled replacing the photo. "I remember coming to your ski thing..." He said to me. "...when I was, ten. So you would've been the same age."

Claire threw her head back and laughed, clapping. "I can imagine a little Victor running around. Where you half as tough then as you are now?" I opened my mouth to object. "And there is no point trying to defend yourself, even you know how...work orientated you are. I mean how many sick days have you had off this year?"

I shrugged. Anya came back form the bathroom, hearing the tail end of our conversation. "You never take a break Victor."

I shrugged again. "I'm a man of my work."

"What are you actually doing for your vacation." I took a sip of the cold coffee. "Are you doing anything?"

Claire gasped. "He's not doing anything."

"What a surprise." Iliya rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey. I plan on relaxing. Taking it easy."

They laughed. "Victor you definition of 'taking it easy' is chasing some drug dealer through an alley."

"I never said it was couch potato taking it easy. What are you doing?" I asked Claire.

Claire sat on my desk. "My friend has got five week gift things to a health and beauty spa in Nebraska. That is where we are heading." Anya smiled, stacking the files in her desk drawer.

"Yea, a week of the real definition of 'taking it easy'! What about you Iliya?"

"Family reunion."

"Don't you guys already live together."

"Most of them do, but all the kids aged 20 and under - minus myself - have been in the UK for the past month. My uncle and his wife are getting back from Shanghai on Sunday in time for Kassian's birthday, for which we are all going out to Korea."

Claire shook her head. "You have a good time."

Anya chewed on the end of her pen. "Kassian, he's your brother right?"

Iliya nodded. "Next one up from me. Anya?"

Anya gathered a stack of files and banged them on the table to get them straight. "Going up to my boyfriends parents in Alaska; Snowy and sunny days and warm evening in front of an open, indoor fire roasting marshmallows."

Claire sighed. "Sounds great." We looked up as our unit chief left his office. "Hey, Marsden what are you doing with your vacation time?"

He laughed. "The kids are at my mother-in-law, Marie and I have a few things planned. It's Friday night. Get out of here. Enjoy your vacation. You deserve it. And don't call!"

"Wasn't planning on it." Iliya said.

Claire cheered. It was Five O'Clock. My unit had been given a bonus three week vacation because they cut our last one short. By short I mean I just go off the flight in South Africa when they call me in. One day. Three wees plus all the vacation days I had racked up (another two weeks, as the time I had off for the Savant Net didn't count in the directors eyes. Being a Savant himself, gave me an unprecedented advantage. One I never took advantage of.

"Woop! Vacation!" She sang, doing a little dance.

I drove Iliya to the airport, a pre-arranged thing as I had to pick up Diamond and Trace returning from Italy. Having not read the file, Trace informed me of the vacation Uri and I were taking. A private island in the tropics. It was considerably large, from the satellite view you could see a few housing structures, the main one the biggest. "They believe the family occupying the island has something to do with the new Savant group." Trace informed.

"These people are like assassins though. Never caught. In and out. Job done. They don't leave a shred of evidence. Nobody sees anything." Diamond said, flipping through the file. "I mean even non-savants have been their targets."

"So it's just a big group of contract killers?" I asked, driving down the highway as twilight descended upon the city, we were a half hour away from Wrickenridge and mom was already impatient.

"I doubt it." Trace shrugged. "That's what they seem at the moment but some of the people at the high end of the Savant Net believe otherwise. Something they're hiding something."

"What are they're motives?"

"Money. Power. The usual." I shrugged.

"I have to agree with what they're saying within the Net. Even with assassin's they leave something behind a signature or something. Or pass the blame onto someone else. Every Savant seems to know about these people, but nobody knows who they are."

Trace cleared his throat. "So they're sending you and Uri out as storm victims."

Diamond held up a satellite photo of weather patterns. "They a storm in a few days, one that's big enough to knock a few people over board but not strong enough to ship-wreck a ship."

I glanced at the photo in the rear view mirror. "Why us?"

Slotting the image back into the file, Diamond smiled. "Because you have experience working undercover and Uri is worryingly brilliant at lying."

Trace and I laughed and looked at each other. "Brilliant." We said.

Diamond frowned.

We pulled up outside the house a little while later. "MY BOYS ARE ALL HOME!" Mom had cried before the engine had even stopped.

"I love your mother," Diamond said, unplugging herself and leaning forward between Trace and I, waving at mom. "Because she intimidates both of you." Diamond smiled at both of us, patting our shoulders laughing before getting out and walking over to mom and Crystal.

I turned to Trace. "You have a mean Soulfinder."

**So what do you think!? Criticize it! Help me make it better. **

**Thanks! **

**Bront****ë xxxxxx **  



	3. Chapter 3

Mitzi and I stood on the wooden deck surrounding the large pool made up of two. Pool one, a square pool; that sat a little high than the second pool a long deep rectangle stretching from either end of the house, it was an eternity pool. The two pools weren't exactly separated, an underwater staircase sat in the centre between the two pools with two walls either side creating a little waterfall from the first pool to the second. The U shaped house framed three sides of the first pool, the rectangular one stretched to meet the two ends of the house and from there was a view of the tropical rain-forest and the ocean the lay beyond it. The wooden decking that sat between the pools and the house was decorated with chairs, tables and a barbecues among other things, which is where we spent most evenings admiring the breath-taking sunsets.

I loved being back on the island. A few days after everyone's return we'd all relaxed, today was Monday; Kassian's birthday, today he turned 22.

The previous night however had been spent inside the luxurious villa-resort style house, watching the tropical storm wreak havoc to their island.

"Mitsumi!" Mitzi turned around at the sound of her mother's voice. Mitzi's mum stood on the opposite side of the pool, hands firmly on her hips. "Get your head out the sky and help clear up!"

Mitzi nodded; I smirked. Her brother Raidon sniggered with Vasili brother number 2 in the Kolkovski clan.

I bent down to pick up another branch from the forest. I heard the sound of splashing water and then a shriek. I laughed along with the rest of the group, turning to Mitzi.

Natsuko glared at one of the three boys in the pool. Stefan, the eldest of my brothers 25, accompanied by Kassian and the youngest of us Kolkovski's at 3 Felix was also in there on Kassian's back. Felix and Kassian, the only white-blonde boys in our family, the rest of us where darker in hair shade.

I pulled my shirt over my head so I was in jeans and my swimming costume jumped into the pool with Luka too attack our brothers. The other boys took it as an invitation to jump in as well. I watched as Liam came up behind Mitzi and yanked her over his shoulder before jumping in as well. I kept my eyes firmly shut to keep out the water and just splashed in the general direction of my brothers. 17 kids in the pool, Natsuko was trying to keep an eye on the two youngsters.

We stopped instantly at the sound of a whistle. Turning to face Markus Sanders (the dad) by the pool at front of the house. He folded his arms over the dark blue polo shirt he was wearing. "Do I even need to ask who started it?" He asked, although already looking at Stefan; we all still pointed to the guilty party. Markus looked around the deck, inspecting the clear up effort that had been in motion for a few hours. "Not bad. Quicker than last time." He said, checking his watch.

"Wait," Liam laughed. "You actually time us?"

He nodded. "Of course I do. Now get out the pool." He ordered, refolding his arm on his chest. We all got out, I pulled Felix out and sat him on my hip.

The Sander's brother all grinned innocently at him. "Hey dad."

"No, stay away…boys!" We dived in to hug him as he protested.

Laughing, he managed to break free. "Okay you've had your fun, clean this up and then you can do what you like." We all saluted him in a mocking fashion. The pool side of the house was cleared within the hour, branches and leaves replaced by chairs and tables. The leaves in the pool replaced by inflatable things.

"Lunch!" The housekeeper/babysitter that was considered part of the family called from the house. We walked through the sliding doors at the centre part of the house, turning left to the kitchen. The indoor balcony that ran over head looked out to the white sugar-sand beaches and the brilliant blue waters of the ocean. The main house was surrounded by four other smaller houses where we slept. They were like dorms. My family in one; Sander's in another; Mitzi's family. Then the guest house. The main house had a few bedrooms and an infirmary type place on the left side.

The Island was a skyline of mountains and hills, all covered in dense tropical woodland. The house sat on one of the biggest hills. The satellite pole was stood at the peak of the tallest mound on the south end of the island. How we communicate. We have friends on the mainland's who bring us what we need. And we have jets hidden in the hangar on the east side of the island. In a mountain, a runway that stretched out into the sea. We often played chicken by standing on the runway when the plane was landing; depending on who was flying it.

Koko, a beautiful Native American girl and Mitzi's mom stood in the kitchen with plates on the counters. Each a little different as everyone had their preferences.

Felix ran ahead and hugged Koko before taking his lunch to the table; Koko couldn't make it back before the storm with. "Hey guys, everything okay from last night's storm?" Koko asked, biting into a sandwich of her own. We nodded.

"Yea, last nights was nothing compared to the one at the end of last August." Stefan said through a mouthful.

Raidon shook his head. "No you mean the one at the end of last July." Everyone immediately tuned out of their debate.

Mitzi walked to the right wing of the house. That was where all the technology equipment was. Command and Security or CS was where all the important things were, from there we were able to shut their island off from the rest of the world; all data from the satellite went straight to CS. Kassian spent most of his days in here.

"Luka! Eat your food!" My mom said as Luka tried to make a break for the library. Stefan pushed Luka down his seat, ruffling his copper-bronze hair.

"Flora! Let's go," Iliya grinned as I rolled my eyes and put down my sandwich.

Slipping out my seat, I grabbed a packet of Doritos, and ran after him. "I might as well give up food." I said as we walked out onto the deck.

Iliya helped himself to my Chili Doritos.

"Where are we going?" There was a two meter drop from where the deck and pool ended. The flat sugar-sand landing made it softer to jump though it hurt when we fell backwards and hit our heads on the wall. Although there was a step of stairs around the corner on either side.

Iliya shrugged. "Dunno." He smiled, sidestepping off the edge.

We walked down the sandy path into the Rain forest. It had been a long standing rule to stay on the paths as some parts of the tropical jungle where off-limits and dangerous, though there were still dirt tracks that we were allowed to go through.

"Iliya." I wiped my hands on my jeans. "What's up?"

He sighed and turned to face me. "Before the storm hit last night, I saw something a couple miles of the south shore. I had Kassian check the monitors, he found nothing. But there was something out there."

"SO you want to go look?" He nodded.

I checked my watch. "Well, it's an hour run down there." The whole island perimeter at a steady run was two and a half hours because the south-east side was very rocky with no sand, so it involved climbing, swimming or going through the jungle. "Let me go change my trousers."

We split up, when we got to the south coast, Iliya walked along the beach, I went into the jungle. It was hot and sticky; now wearing my long sleeved off the shoulder top and white knee shorts climbing through the trees, plants and small water springs. The ground was already uneven, last night's storm had pulled down a few trees and left debris everywhere that I found myself tripping more often than not. I heard a twig snap up on a mound. I quietly stepped into the small stream, it trickled into the soles of my trainers. Climbing onto the small bank, I retied my trainer laces. It was a man. He was in jeans and shirt. By the way he walked he had a weapon concealed on his ankle, and I could see one at the back of his waistline.

I was unarmed. If I could get to one of his weapons I should be able to gain the upper hand. I stepped back into the stream and walked down to the concealment of a tree. As he stepped back I had the best shot of the weapon on his ankle. I took it. He darted around just as the gun came loose form the holster. He went for his backup. I pointed the barrel to his junk. He pointed the barrel at my head.

"Move and you can say bye-bye to what makes you a man." I smiled sweetly, loading the magazine.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'd still be alive."

I shrugged. "Wouldn't be so sure, a man can die from an injury to his lower levels." He looked slightly worried...about my mental state probably. "And at least I'd die instantly with minimal pain." I laughed. "Oh boy, you'd be screaming like a little girl."

His grey eyes narrowed at me as I chuckled. "Who told you that?"

"I did." We looked sideways. Iliya had a gun to another Hispanic male who looked like they guy holding the gun at me. They gaped at each other. "Victor?"

"Iliya?!"

The other guy looked between the two. "How do you two know each other?"

I rolled my eyes. "So I'm guessing that's Uriel?" They looked at me. I pursed my lips and shrugged, moving my hand in a motion that worried the two Hispanic boys.


End file.
